


Devotion to Style

by robertdownerjr



Series: Falsettos Oneshots [5]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Banter, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marvin Not Being an Asshole (Falsettos), Sassy Whizzer Brown, Stupidity, This Is STUPID, Your Honor They Love Each Other, if kevin and whizzer are twins then marvin and emmet are cousins i will die on this hill, they're both dumb and cute and i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertdownerjr/pseuds/robertdownerjr
Summary: Marvin and Whizzer bicker over how many pieces of clothing Whizzer can bring on vacation.
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Series: Falsettos Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151291
Comments: 11
Kudos: 27





	Devotion to Style

**Author's Note:**

> guess who gave the prompt for this fic? drumroll please- * dun dun dun drum sounds* [exexlovers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exexlovers/pseuds/exexlovers)! *confetti fireworks pew pew pew*
> 
> i love writing stupid banter between these two, god i love them
> 
> hope yall enjoy!!

"I think you forget that my clothes cost more than your rent." Whizzer stood in front of the suitcase as he and Marvin bickered.

"That's really not something you should be proud of," Marvin raised his eyebrows and Whizzer groaned.

"I'm just saying if I spent all this money on clothes-"

"Actually, I spent the money," Marvin interjected. He made a cross-motion on his chest. "Rest in peace, my poor credit card."

"Marv, we're Jewish."

"Technically, we're about 3/4 Jewish overall, but I digress."

"Whatever," Whizzer jokingly rolled his eyes. "But still, if all this money was spent on clothes, why can't I take them all with me?"

"Because it's a four-day trip, and you're trying to pack your entire closet into the one suitcase we get to bring." He gestured towards the suitcase, overfilled with clothes to the point where it definitely wouldn't be able to zip shut.

"It's not that simple, Marv, there are a lot of things that need to be taken into account," he explained.

He crossed his arms and looked at him doubtfully."Like what?"

He started counting off on his fingers. "The occasion, the overall vibe of the area, how many cute guys there are in a 100-meter radius, the weather-"

"I'm choosing to ignore the other several things that are wrong with what you just said and go with the weather. My cousin lives in California for fuck's sake, the only weather in California during the summer is hot. We already checked the weather- sunny, all four days and in the 80s. You can't even wear half the things you put in here without dying of heatstroke."

"Ok, what if it gets cold and I need a jacket?"

"Then pack one jacket, and leave the rest here."

"But I don't know which jacket I'll need and if I don't know which outfit ill be wearing it with or how cold it's gonna be, so I should just pack all of them just in case."

"Ok, this reasoning clearly isn't working so let me try a different approach. How many shirts do you usually wear in four days?"

"Around eight."

"That's still very concerning, but I'm going to ignore it for now." Marvin pinched the bridge of his nose. "How many pairs of pants do you wear in a four-day period?"

"Four to eight, depending on the previously stated factors," Whizzer smirked, obviously having fun with this.

"Breathe Marvin, it's fine, this is fine," he muttered to himself. "It's your boyfriend, you love him, it's fine." He spoke at a normal volume again. "Okay, if you wear..." he sighed. "Eight shirts and an average of six pairs of pants in four days at home, how many shirts and pants should you bring on a four-day trip?" 

"Vacation is different Marvin, you have to be ready at all times for any needed style changes, at any time, any place."

"Whiz, we're sharing the suitcase, I'm only bringing five things and my stuff still won't fit in the bag."

"The fact that your only bringing five pieces of clothing is a crime."

"It's a crime that keeps me from paying 50 extra dollars at the airport because our bag is overweight." He sighed. "Okay, how about you pick out ten pieces of clothing that you want to bring, and if you- for some god-forsaken reason- need to change into something we don't have, I will buy it for you there, okay?"

Whizzer pretended to think about it and Marvin clasped his hands together.

"Please, for the sake of my wallet, I can't afford the baggage fees, Whizzer."

Whizzer gave in. "Fine," he fake rolled his eyes. "Only because I have to watch you wear the same five things every two days if I don't leave some room for you to pack something better."

"Thank you." Marvin sighed in mock relief. “You and Emmet’s girlfriend are gonna get along great, you two can drag each other around shopping while we’re there instead of us, and you’ll finally have someone who knows what the difference is between a sweater and a sweater vest is.”

“Hm, so the lack of taste in clothes runs in the family?” He smirked, pulling certain items out of the suitcase.

“Apparently so, Elle still can’t believe Emmet had never been to a department store before college.”

Whizzer chuckled. “Me neither, but you thought Balenciaga was a type of cheese, so I can’t say I’m surprised.”

“Oh shut it, you have to admit, it sounds like a fancy brand of cheese.”

They both laughed and continued going through the suitcase. This vacation was going to be great.

**Author's Note:**

> ok, long end note time: i have a very stupid theory which I've come to lovingly refer to as my hellsettos crack theory and the basic premise is that after whizzer dies, lots of bad shit happens which leads to jason growing up to be j.d from heathers and i came up with it by accident, but i can't find any evidence against it so i kinda wanna write a fic abt it, is that smth yall would wanna read?  
> anyways, thank you so much for reading, and comments/criticism is greatly appreciated!!


End file.
